1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a semiconductor device, and method for manufacturing and manipulating the same, and more particularly to a semiconductor device having a combination of an active device and a poly-silicon resistor, and method for manufacturing and manipulating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, green power industries are emphasized. The green power industry require higher conversion efficiency and lower standby power consumption. The high voltage process has been widely used for power management integrated circuit (PMIC) and switch mode power supplies (SMPS). SMPS have start-up circuit which requires a wide range of higher input voltage (such as a voltage from 40 Volt to 750 Volt).
The switch mode power IC requires to integrate a start-up circuit and a pulse width modulation (PWM) circuit. Generally, a start-up circuit of a high voltage device utilizes a resistor for providing a charging current to a capacitor. The start-up circuit stops working until the voltage of the capacitor reaches a start-up voltage of the PWM circuit. Conventionally, a power resistor is utilized in a traditional high voltage start-up circuit. Therefore, power would be continuously consumed by the power resistor, even though the start-up circuit stops working. Thus, the traditional high voltage start-up circuit can not achieve an energy saving effect.